I. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a hearing aid having a battery holder that can be opened and closed from the main body.
II. Description of the Related Art
A button battery is generally used as the power supply for hearing aids.
For example, as disclosed in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application 2007-172839, a button battery is stored in a battery holder which can be opened and closed with respect to a main body of a hearing aid. With the hearing aid of Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application 2007-172839, a battery holder is locked on the main body side by latching together a convex component provided to the main body of the hearing aid and a concave portion provided to the battery holder.
With the hearing aid of Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application 2007-172839, however, there is the risk that wear or the like to the convex or concave portion when the battery holder is repeatedly opened and closed will diminish the latching performance, preventing the battery holder from being securely locked to the main body.
The present invention was conceived in an effort to solve the above problem, and it is an object thereof to provide a hearing aid with which the battery holder can be securely locked to the main body side even after being repeatedly opened and closed.